


Золотой ретривер

by alena1405



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alena1405/pseuds/alena1405
Summary: Ещё один "гайден" про Фернера и Оберштайна. Пре-канон, в котором они были хорошо знакомы за десять лет до начала событий основного канона.Про дружбу, про собак, про подростковый и юношеский максимализм, и про то, что справедливость торжествует, если ей в этом немного помочь.Джен.
Kudos: 5





	Золотой ретривер

Просьба о срочной встрече стала для Антона неожиданностью. Он привык быть инициатором, поначалу - изобретая предлоги, позже – стараясь не переходить грань, за которой необходимость поддерживать привычку превратилась бы в навязчивость. И если на этот раз Оберштайн сам попросил его прийти, значит, на то была серьёзная причина. Вот почему вместо приветствия Антон при встрече спросил:  
\- Кого нужно спасать?  
И не ошибся.  
\- Его, - сказал Оберштайн, протягивая карточку с изображением, - В ближайшие дни, возможно уже сегодня вечером, он попытается проникнуть в особняк барона фон Шайдта. А вы хорошо знаете этот дом и сможете подсказать, с какой стороны следует ожидать незваного гостя.  
\- Кто это? – спросил Фернер, но глянул на портрет и не стал дожидаться ответа, - Постойте! Вы же понимаете, что кто-то с такой внешностью не сможет так запросто разгуливать по улицам столицы, тем более – пробраться в хорошо охраняемый дом?  
\- Он смышленый парень и найдет способ замаскироваться.  
Но такого ответа было недостаточно. Антон вглядывался в карточку, с которой на него смотрел мальчишка с абсолютно белыми волосами и до прозрачности бледной кожей. В голове не укладывалось, что это могло быть не сгенерированной картинкой, а изображением реального человека.  
\- Зачем вам это нужно? – спросил Фернер, - Я был уверен, что альбиносов истребили ещё при Рудольфе, а когда появлялся новый, то уничтожали не только его самого, но и родителей, и братьев, и сестер. Так откуда через пятьсот лет взялся этот мальчишка и кто он вам? Родственник?  
\- Полагаете, у меня вся семья – мутанты? – Оберштайн спросил это безмятежным тоном, нисколько не оскорбившись.  
Вопрос отношения к закону об уничтожении неполноценных генов им уже приходилось обсуждать, как и многие другие вопросы, по которым они были согласны друг с другом, но не с законами Рудольфа Великого.  
\- Нет, просто ничего другого в голову не приходит. Он слишком мал, чтобы быть вашим другом детства.  
\- Он на десять лет меня младше, - ответил Оберштайн, - так что, скорее, это я – его друг детства.  
\- Ему уже пятнадцать? – удивился Фернер, - Выглядит младше. Или это старое изображение?  
\- Нет, он действительно такой мелкий и худенький.  
\- Понятно… Но что ему понадобилась в особняке у Шайдта? Если он не ваш родственник, тогда, быть может, он как раз внебрачный сын барона, который скрывал его ото всех?  
Фернер сопроводил свой вопрос легким смешком, но Оберштайн отреагировал только сдержанным:  
\- Интересная версия.  
Пожалуй, шутка действительно вышла неудачной.  
\- Хорошо, - Антон вздохнул, помотав головой, - Я просто пытаюсь понять: с какой целью этот пацан собирается проникнуть в дом барона? Познакомиться? Попросить о милости? Что именно?!  
\- Убить, - с прежним спокойствием ответил Оберштайн.  
\- Да ладно! - поразился Фернер, - Он что – специально подготовленный наемный убийца?  
\- Нет, самый обычный мальчишка. Именно поэтому я хочу остановить его. Если бы у него были шансы на успех, тогда, возможно, я не стал бы вмешиваться.  
Антон мысленно перевел дух, приложив все возможные усилия, чтобы его потрясение не выглядело слишком явным. В который раз его сбило с толку непробиваемое спокойствие Оберштайна. Тот вел себя так, будто не происходило ничего необычного, тогда как на самом деле речь, вероятно, действительно шла о жизни или смерти.  
\- Хорошо, - Фернер кивнул, возвращая карточку, - Если вы полагаете, что он замаскируется, тогда как мы его опознаем, даже если увидим?  
\- Я надеюсь на другое: это он узнает меня, если я встречусь на его пути.  
\- Понятно… мы просто подождем у входа. Чего же проще? Я могу воспользоваться вашим видеофоном?  
\- Да, разумеется.  
Фернер связался со своим приятелем, служившим помощником начальника охраны у Шайдта, и через несколько фраз сумел напроситься на встречу.  
\- Идемте, - сказал он Оберштайну, - Осмотримся на месте. А по дороге вы расскажете мне всё с самого начала. Кто этот белобрысый пацан, за что он хочет убить фон Шайдта, и почему вы считаете, что барон этого заслуживает?  
От дома Оберштайна до особняка барона фон Шайдта было около полутора часов быстрым шагом, и этого времени как раз хватило на вводную.

* * *

Центр медицинских и биологических исследований на Одине, получавший усиленное финансирование при Оттофриде V, сейчас переживал не лучшие времена, но многие проекты продолжали существование на коммерческой основе. Много лет назад именно в этом Центре Оберштайн получил свои электронные глаза, а после неоднократно посещал отделение протезирования, когда система требовала плановой замены, настройки и профилактики. И там же, десять лет назад, он впервые увидел беловолосого ребенка, у которого даже не было настоящего имени.  
Мальчик-альбинос был не единственным продуктом генетических экспериментов Центра, и одним из тех, у кого заложенные при создании мутации не нарушали дееспособность. Плохое зрение и необходимость прятаться от солнца – не самые серьезные помехи для жизни. Но вместе с тем, у него не было бы шанса на жизнь, родись он в обычной семье.  
Закон Рудольфа о неполноценных генах существенно смягчили при Максимилиане-Йозефе II, благодаря чему было дозволено сохранять жизнь таким, как сам Оберштайн – тем, у кого врожденное отклонение могло быть полностью скомпенсировано достижениями медицины и технологии, впрочем, только за счет собственных средств семьи, ни о какой государственной помощи и речи быть не могло. Но альбиносы, как и дальтоники, не попали в «список разрешенных» по новому закону, поскольку законотворческая комиссия посчитала, что их проблемы со зрением неисправимы.  
Однако дети, рожденные в отделении генетических исследований, были выведены из под карательного действия закона. Не из благих целей, а потому, что юридически они даже не считались людьми. У них не было ни родителей, ни официальных имен, ни гражданских и имущественных прав. Они продолжали жить, но лишь для того, чтобы становиться объектами новых биологических экспериментов. Впрочем, всё было не совсем беспросветно, и детям с сохранным интеллектом предоставлялась возможность социализации и развития в стенах Центра; они даже получали неплохое образование с естественнонаучным уклоном, и, подрастая, оставались работать в Центре помощниками, лаборантами и медсестрами.  
Разумеется, какие-то имена-прозвища у таких детей были, хотя бы для того, чтобы научным сотрудникам Центра было как их называть в обиходе, не запоминать же инвентарные номера каждого. Мальчика-альбиноса прозвали Гензелем. Не за любовь к сладкому, а потому, что несколько лет над ним ставили опыты по корректировке инсулинорезистентности, и сладости он с тех пор терпеть не мог.  
Гензель стал для Оберштайна… не то, чтобы другом, они слишком редко и недолго виделись, но Оберштайну нравились эти встречи. Юный приятель всегда искренне радовался рассказам о жизни во «внешнем мире», а ещё просил почитать «сложные книги», поскольку сам из-за проблем со зрением различал только крупный шрифт.  
В последний раз они виделись больше года назад. А сегодня Оберштайн получил известие, что на прошлой неделе Гензель сбежал из Центра. И не ради возможности «вырваться на свободу», а для того, чтобы отомстить. Причем, отомстить не за себя, а за любимую собаку.  
Центр медицинских и биологических исследований занимался не только людьми. Здесь изучали также животных, а одним из основных источников прибыли было отделение новых форм, производящее зверей и птиц с заданными мутациями. В богатых домах считалось хорошим тоном завести на конюшне парочку единорогов изабелловой масти, среди владельцев попроще в последнее время набирали популярность ручные крысы с пушистым, как у кошек, хвостом, и никогда не выходили из моды рогатые доберманы. Некоторые новые виды почти не отличались от классических, и «золотой» ретривер был то же самое, что «золотистый», только с ещё более красивой, сверкающей, переливающейся на свету шерстью.  
Именно с одним из золотых ретриверов и случилось несчастье. В Центре было не принято отслеживать жизнь питомцев после передачи владельцам. Понятно, что не всем везёт с хозяевами, но поделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Однако не все питомцы исчезали в безвестности. Бывало, кого-то из зверей привозили на лечение, чаще всего - из-за болезни или несчастного случая, и хозяева или их посланники искренне просили помочь, вылечить и обещали лучше беречь и заботиться. Но золотой ретривер вернулся в Центр не просто с серьёзными травмами: жизнерадостная общительная собака превратилась в забитое, запуганное существо, жалобно скулящее при приближении человека. А владелец через сопровождающего передал, что если пса не удастся «починить» за месяц-другой, то лучше он купит нового.  
Это было достаточным поводом, чтобы искренне пожелать мучительной смерти мерзавцу, который измывался над беззащитным животным. В реальности же взрослый, серьёзный человек не пошел бы никого убивать по такой причине, но у пятнадцатилетнего подростка была своя реальность.

***

\- Смотрите сами: где тут можно подобраться? Только через главные ворота.  
Оберштайн с Фернером стояли перед особняком, который от улицы отделяла узорная ограда с распашными воротами, сейчас гостеприимно открытыми.   
\- А с черного хода? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Здесь нет черного хода. В прошлом веке владения семьи занимали весь квартал со вторыми воротами на параллельной улице. Но потом два брата разделили территорию, на границе – четырехметровый каменный забор с битым стеклом поверху; теперь к этому особняку можно подойти только с парадного подъезда.  
\- Значит, проникнуть можно только тут?  
\- Да. Или справа по улице, или слева. И в доме очень надежная охрана. У вашего юного друга никаких шансов.  
\- Только он всё равно попытается.  
\- Верю, - кивнул Антон, - Верю, что именно так вы и думаете, иначе бы не волновались. О! Идёмте, нас зовут.  
Молодой офицер, вышедший из особняка несколько секунд назад, спустился по ступеням и помахал Фернеру и его спутнику, приглашая.  
В дом они не пошли, поскольку для решения вопроса этого не требовалось, а поводом для встречи с приятелем Фернера были «ставки на спорт и всё остальное», которые тот принимал. Это дало возможность очень долго стоять перед домом, увлеченно обсуждая скачки, футбол и боевые действия на границе с территориями мятежников. Оберштайн в разговоре участия почти не принимал, вместо этого внимательно рассматривая каждого, кто проходил по улице мимо особняка. Впрочем, одну ставку на исход боевых действий он всё-таки сделал, причем не такую, которую советовал Фернер, а из каких-то своих соображений.  
Антон с приятелем оживленно обсуждали перспективы Феззанских автогонок в следующем сезоне, когда беседу пришлось прервать из-за новых гостей. В ворота особняка неторопливо зашла процессия из десятка человек в длинных серых одеяниях, балахонами окутывающих фигуры, головы у многих были скрыты капюшонами.   
\- Подождите меня пять минут, - сказал офицер охраны, - Мне нужно проводить посетителей.  
А Оберштайн уже сделал шаг вперёд, глядя на самого низкорослого и щуплого из участников процессии.   
Антон решил не вмешиваться, и только мысленно признал, что пацан действительно отлично замаскировался: волосы были надежно спрятаны под капюшоном, на кисти рук набегали рукава слишком просторного балахона, из открытой кожи на виду оставалась только нижняя часть лица, да и та в тени всё того же капюшона. Но смышленым его следовало назвать вовсе не за одежду, а за то, что он так быстро нашёл компанию, в которой мог затеряться, чтобы проникнуть в нужный дом. И не был ли он вдохновителем этого посещения?  
Впрочем, глядя на поведение своего приятеля, Фернер пришел к выводу, что визитеров здесь ждали. Ему тоже приходилось иметь дело с посланниками новомодного культа возвращения к истокам, но если в доме герцога Брауншвайга терраисты вели себя как скромные просители, то здесь их встречали как уважаемых гостей.  
Мальчишка поднимался по ступеням последним, а Оберштайн не сделал попытки удержать его или преградить дорогу, и только негромко позвал:  
\- Гензель!  
Тот продолжал идти, словно не расслышав, но Фернер заметил, что пацан вздрогнул и чуть замедлил шаг. Оберштайн выдержал паузу, которая не продлилась и полутора секунд, но показалось очень долгой, и со своим обычным спокойствием добавил:  
\- Я только хочу поговорить.  
И когда остальные гости зашли в дом, Гензель остался снаружи, дверь перед ним закрылась. Оберштайн поднялся по ступенькам, встав рядом с мальчишкой. Антон изо всех сил постарался превратиться в безучастного часового, в каменное изваяние, понимая, что оказался здесь лишним, и вмешательство незнакомца может разорвать нить доверия, протянувшуюся между теми, кого когда-то связывала детская и подростковая дружба.  
\- Я знаю, что случилось, - тихо сказал Оберштайн, - Я постараюсь помочь тебе. Но сейчас пойдем со мной.  
Пацан ничего не ответил и только кивнул, соглашаясь. И Фернер не счел это малодушием. Он не сомневался, что Гензель пришел сюда, искренне готовый пожертвовать собой, если придется. Но это был пятнадцатилетний подросток, который принял на себя такую ношу только потому, что был уверен: никому из взрослых просто нет до этого дела. И когда рядом появился старший товарищ, которому можно было верить, который сказал, что сможет помочь, то… с каким же, наверное, облегчением этот почти ребенок позволил снять с себя часть груза, чтобы передать его одному из взрослых, которые и должны были заботиться о том, чтобы в мире торжествовала справедливость.  
Фернер не пошел вслед за ними, его удержала всё та же мысль, что сейчас он окажется лишним. К тому же, он ещё собирался попрощаться со своим приятелем, ведь тот просил его подождать.  
\- Эти «земляне» прилипчивые, как комары, - с досадой сказал приятель, вернувшись.  
\- Но я заметил, их здесь привечают?  
\- Да! Они ведь не только просят денег на возрождение традиционных ценностей. Они добрались до матери барона, принесли ей родословную её семьи чуть ли не со времён сотворения старого мира. Теперь бабуля с удовольствием их принимает, а они демонстрируют пожелтевшие карты и летописи и рассказывают ей, будто она – наследница каких-то древних правителей. Барон не возражает: мама довольна, в семье тишь и благодать, деньги они просят не слишком большие.  
\- Ясно, - Антон усмехнулся, - К герцогу Брауншвайгу тоже приходили. По их летописям, он получался прямым потомком Гамс… Гасб… Габсбургеров? В общем, каких-то принцев из докосмической эпохи. Герцог гордился до вечера, но потом принцесса Амалия сказала, что её знаменитый предок – Рудольф Великий, потомком принцев не был, и сделал себя сам! С тех пор в дом Брауншвайгов терраистам вход запрещен.  
\- Принцесса Амалия – очень умная женщина, - нарочитым тоном сказал приятель.  
\- Разумеется, - с такой же демонстративностью ответил Фернер, - Как и подобает дочери нашего мудрого и справедливого кайзера.  
На этом обмен верноподданническими кодами завершился, и букмекер буднично сообщил:  
\- Кстати, сейчас принимаются ставки на новую игрушку кайзера.  
\- Опять новая?! – поразился Фернер, - Они меняются чуть ли не каждый месяц!  
\- Да, - подтвердил приятель, - Теперь – блондиночка. Ставят, продержится ли эта дольше пяти недель.  
\- Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, - решил Антон, - В спорте хоть что-то можно предсказать, а это – чистая лотерея.  
На этом приятели дружески распрощались.

***

Фернер недолго размышлял, возвращаться ли ему к себе или заглянуть к Оберштайну. Антон решил, что сейчас не время докучать самому Оберштайну, но можно зайти и спросить у Рабенарда, как дела. Хотя бы выяснить, дошел ли пацан до дома своего друга или сбежал по дороге, и не потребуется ли снова его помощь в обнаружении юного мстителя?  
Рабенард встретил его так, словно Фернера тут уже давно дожидались, а он опаздывал на эту встречу.  
Дворецкий всегда был вежливо-приветлив, но сейчас он прямо-таки подгонял Антона от двери к гостиной:  
\- Проходите, господин Пауль очень вас ждёт!  
Фернер даже успел почувствовать секундную досаду. Они с Оберштайном определенно не договаривались о повторной встрече, решение зайти было его собственным выбором, так неужели он настолько предсказуем? Но одновременно он признавал, что просто не мог не прийти, так ему хотелось узнать, что же задумал Оберштайн? Пообещал ли он помощь своему юному другу только для того, чтобы отвлечь того от опасной затеи, или действительно замыслил какой-то план, в котором и Фернеру придется принять участие? На эти вопросы Оберштайн ответил сразу, как только Антон вошел в комнату.  
\- Фернер! Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
И единственное, что удержало Антона от немедленного согласия, было слово «нам». За столом сидели двое: Оберштайн и Гензель, и если первому Фернер готов был отвечать «да», то насчет второго у него ещё были сомнения. Пацан откинул капюшон балахона на плечи; его волосы выглядели такими же белыми, как на недавнем изображении, но глаза оказались вовсе не красными. Радужки выглядели прозрачными, словно зеленоватый хрусталь, и отсвечивали красным только при определенном повороте головы, в зависимости от освещения. И эти живые глаза выглядели пугающими и нечеловеческими, в отличие от электронных глаз Оберштайна, которые казались совершенно обычными почти всегда, за исключением тех редких моментов, когда в них пробегали красные электрические искры.  
\- Какая именно помощь? – спросил Фернер, садясь на свободный стул у стола.  
\- Вы сможете добыть что-нибудь из личных вещей барона? – спросил Оберштайн.  
\- Вещей какого рода? – уточнил Антон, - Перстень? Расческу?.. Может быть, обрезки ногтей?  
Он уже вообразил, что Оберштайн затеял магический ритуал с заклятием злодея на смерть. И, похоже, Гензель из его ответа пришел к похожему выводу, потому что негромко фыркнул, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Нет, лучше всего – что-нибудь из ношеной одежды, например рубашку или носки.  
Впервые услышав его голос, Фернер недоверчиво покосился на хрупкую фигурку, поняв, что с этой минуты уже не сможет даже мысленно называть его «мальчишкой». Гензеля можно было принять за ребенка из-за малого роста, но стоило ему заговорить, и становилось понятно, что это подросток с уже переломавшимся голосом. У него был глубокий баритон, и оставалось только удивляться, как такой тембр может зарождаться в этом тощем теле. Впрочем, приходилось признать, что генетические и биологические эксперименты могли привести и к ещё более невероятным последствиям.  
\- Насчет рубашки – не обещаю, - сказал Фернер, - А носки принесу хоть завтра! Но только зачем?  
\- Гензель будет натаскивать собаку, - пояснил Оберштайн.  
Антон мигом сложил в уме два и два.  
\- Собираетесь натравить собаку на владельца? – спросил он.  
\- Другой возможности нет, - ответил Оберштайн, - Сам он не остановится.  
\- А вы точно уверены, что виновник – сам барон? – на этот раз Фернер обращался к обоим собеседникам, - Я бы скорее поставил на его старшего сына, любимого племянника герцога Брауншвайга. Наследнику семнадцать лет, а от него уже вся прислуга шарахается и даже начальник охраны воет, а уж у него-то нервы железные.  
\- Я расспрашивал человека, который привез Берна, - сказал Гензель, - Собаку избивал старший из Шайдтов. На его сына посыльный действительно больше жаловался, но сам же сказал, что тот животных не трогает, только говорит, что повыгонял бы их всех. Не знаю… может быть, для их же блага? От нашего Центра в доме Шайдтов был только Берн, но там ещё несколько собак обычных пород, и… некоторые просто не выжили. Впрочем, если вы сомневаетесь, то сами можете расспросить. Как я понял, у вас в том доме есть знакомые?

***

Знакомых у Фернера в доме фон Шайдтов было хоть отбавляй. Он бывал здесь регулярно, иногда – сопровождая герцога Брауншвайга, который приезжал в гости к старшей сестре, иногда – в одиночку, с какими-нибудь поручениями от герцога. И напроситься на очередное такое поручение было совсем не сложно, стоило только невзначай напомнить Брауншвайгу, что ещё неделю назад тот собирался обсудить с сестрой предстоящий в следующем месяце званый ужин. С такими вопросами можно было связаться по видеофону, но, конечно же, проще было сгонять лейтенанта с посланием в гербовом конверте и с приказом непременно дождаться ответа.  
Дожидаться пришлось почти три часа, и за это время Фернер успел расспросить о многом и услышать такое, после чего ему тоже захотелось убивать.  
В дом Оберштайна поздним вечером он явился очень мрачным и с полным пакетом одежды и обуви. Хозяин дома встретил его в кабинете, а Гензеля Антон не увидел, должно быть, тот уже спал в одной из гостевых комнат.  
\- Вот, - сказал Фернер, ставя пакет на пол, - Тут всё – от ботинок до шейных платков, можно пару манекенов полностью обрядить. Всё ношеное, взято из вещей, которые должны были отправить в чистку или к прачкам.  
\- Благодарю вас, - сказал Оберштайн, указывая гостю на кресло возле своего стола, - И, я так понимаю, вы действительно о чем-то расспросили в этом доме?  
Антон сел в кресло и, поставив локти на колени, опустил голову на руки.  
\- Лучше бы не спрашивал, - зло сказал он, - Одна пожилая женщина рассказывала мне и плакала, говорит, ей до сих пор это в кошмарах снится. Собака даже ни разу не попыталась укусить! Только скулила и лизала ту самую руку, которая её ударила.  
\- Да, - сдержанно подтвердил Оберштайн, - У ретриверов совершенно отсутствует агрессия. И… они полностью растворяются в своём хозяине, без него они просто не живут, и принимают всё, что делает с ними их человек.  
\- Но… - Фернер резко выпрямился в кресле, - Тогда как вы собираетесь натравить собаку на владельца?  
\- Берна ему не вернут, - ответил Оберштайн, - По счастью, барон сам подсказал выход, заявив, что готов купить нового пса. Гензель будет дрессировать другую собаку.  
\- Агрессивной породы?- с кровожадными интонациями переспросил Антон.  
\- Нет. Шайдт требует непременно золотого ретривера. Но это даже к лучшему. Агрессивных собак опасаются, а от лабрадоров не ждут опасности. Но не все понимают, что дело не в агрессии, а в безусловном исполнении команд. Любая крупная собака может быть смертельно опасной, если её правильно натаскать.  
\- А я таких видел! – оживился Антон, - Снежные овчарки! Добрые-добрые и смертельно опасные.  
\- Я о них только слышал, - сказал Оберштайн, - Владельцы планеты, где их разводят, запрещают их вывозить. И даже добились соответствующего государственного указа ещё лет двести назад.  
\- Я таких подробностей не знаю, но я видел их в детстве. Отец был на той планете по работе, и брал меня с собой. Эти собаки – как огромные игрушки, белые, мохнатые, с круглыми головами и короткими ушками, которых почти не видно в густой шерсти. И они, правда, очень добрые! Пасут овец на высокогорных лугах, дружат с кошками, нянчат маленьких детей. Мне тогда было восемь лет, до сих пор помню, как я с ними обнимался и валялся на траве. Они такие мягкие и теплые! Но… По-настоящему я этого не видел, мне показали на специальном тренировочном чучеле: если пастух укажет на кого-то: «Фас!», тому собака мигом перегрызёт горло. И никакой агрессии. Как вы и сказали: только безусловное исполнение команды.  
\- Тогда вы понимаете, о чём я, - сказал Оберштайн, - Гензель научит золотого ретривера выполнять такую команду.  
\- Отлично! – обрадовался Фернер, но в ту же секунду его улыбка исчезла, - Но если собака нападет на хозяина, то охрана собаку застрелит?!  
Оберштайн слегка вздохнул и развел руками. Антон понимал, что при всём его спокойствии, Оберштайну всё это тоже нелегко даётся, но он выдавал себя лишь такими незначительными жестами.  
\- Гензель будет проводить дрессировку так, чтобы наверняка, - ответил он, - Чтобы пёс успел довести дело до конца. Что касается последствий… Иногда приходится пожертвовать одним, чтобы спасти многих. Гензелю очень тяжело, но он принимает это. Собак часто использовали там, где ими приходилось жертвовать, чтобы спасти людей. А на этот раз – чтобы спасти других собак. И в этом есть какая-то… справедливость?  
Последнее слово Оберштайн произнес очень неуверенно.  
\- А давайте попробуем спасти всех? – попросил Фернер.  
\- Как? – прозвучал третий голос со стороны двери.  
Оказывается, Гензель стоял у приоткрытой створки в коридоре, и уже неизвестно сколько времени. Антон вздрогнул от неожиданности, и почувствовал, как его внутренности словно наполнились холодной водой. Он не догадывался, что их слушают, и теперь спешно вспоминал, не наговорил ли он чего-нибудь такого, что могло обидеть или расстроить Гензеля. Кажется, нет?  
\- Заходи! – позвал Оберштайн, и пацан вошел в комнату.  
На нем был уже не серый балахон, а бежевая флисовая пижама в виде костюма собаки с головой-капюшоном. Возможно, из детских запасов самого Оберштайна?  
Ещё одного кресла в кабинете не было, но вошедший и не настраивался на долгую обстоятельную беседу, и готов был постоять.  
\- Как можно спасти всех? – спросил он у Фернера.  
\- Я сказал: «попробуем», - ответил Антон, - Это шанс, но не гарантия.  
\- Рассказывайте! – этого потребовал уже Оберштайн.  
\- Есть такое устройство – «ультразвуковой поводок»…  
\- Ошейник? – перебил Оберштайн.  
\- Нет, никакого ошейника, - ответил Фернер, - Это пульт, который передает ультразвуковой сигнал определенной модуляции. Люди его не слышат, лишь особо чувствительные могут различить тихий писк. А собаки слышат прекрасно.  
\- У нас в Центре такие есть, - подтвердил Гензель, - Очень удобно для работы с собаками, которые могут далеко убежать на прогулке. Вместо того, чтобы звать их, крича на весь парк, достаточно нажать на пульт. Собак учат, что ультразвуковая команда означает «Ко мне!»  
\- Именно! – подхватил Фернер, - Но точно так же можно научить собаку, что это команда «Фас!». И если вы будете тренировать вашего ретривера с таким пультом, а потом отдадите этот пульт мне, то я постараюсь нажать на кнопку в такой момент, когда у меня будет шанс схватить и увести собаку раньше, чем охрана придёт в себя.

***

Центр медицинских и биологических исследований им довелось посетить только через три месяца после происшествия. Оберштайн ехал на очередную плановую профилактику, а Фернер сумел урвать себе три дня отпуска.  
Разумеется, в Центре их не встречали как каких-то особенных гостей, почти для всех они были просто пациент и очередной любопытствующий. Зато Гензель при встрече крепко обнял, причем не Пауля, а Антона.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, - Я до последнего боялся надеяться, ведь вы сказали, что гарантий нет.  
\- Фернер никогда не даёт гарантий, - сказал Оберштайн, - Но всегда сделает больше, чем обещал.  
\- Да, все сказали, что я герой! – не стал скромничать Антон, и, по-братски похлопав Гензеля по спине, аккуратно высвободился из его объятий, - А ещё я за это получил очередное звание! Вы бы только слышали герцога Брауншвайга: «Все стояли как истуканы! И только Фернер отважно схватил это окровавленное чудище и вместе с ним выбросился в окно!». За рамками повествования остается то, что охрана стояла у двери и просто не могла стрелять, опасаясь задеть гостей, а окно было на первом этаже и над мягким газоном. Но, всё равно, я - молодец!  
\- Вы – лучший! – заверил его Гензель – Пойдемте, поприветствуем «чудище»?  
\- Не смогу пойти с вами, - предупредил Оберштайн, - У меня через десять минут назначен сеанс профилактики.  
Вот почему с этого места они разошлись в разные стороны, зато Антон получил возможность расспросить Гензеля о том, что постеснялся узнать у самого Оберштайна.  
\- Что это за профилактика? – спросил он.  
\- Проверяют внутреннюю систему, в которую вставляются съемные протезы. Сами протезы легко заменить, а контактные разъемы рассчитаны на десятилетия службы, но Центр всегда рекомендует пациентам проводить регулярную проверку на тестовом стенде. Так можно выявить намечающуюся проблему задолго до того, как начнет «сыпаться» изображение.  
\- А это не больно? – спросил Антон.  
\- Не больно, но неприятно. Некоторые этапы процедуры проводят под обездвиживающим препаратом.  
\- Жуть какая, - Фернер невольно поёжился.  
А Гензель тут же сменил тему, потому что они уже дошли до места назначения.  
\- Узнаете, который их них Рольф? – спросил он, указывая на огороженную площадку.  
За высоким сетчатым забором шестеро золотых ретриверов гоняли белый мяч по зеленому газону.  
\- У него белое сердечко на груди, - сказал Антон, глядя на весело скачущих собак.  
\- Там у троих белое сердечко.  
\- Тогда могу не угадать. А который?  
\- На таком расстоянии я их не отличу, - признался Гензель, - Особенно когда они так носятся. С моим зрением, они все сейчас как смутные золотые пятна. Давайте зайдем в загородку, я их подзову, и тогда можно будет узнать по повадкам. Рольф – единственный, кто сам себе аплодирует, когда делает «зайку».  
Фернер никому бы не рассказал, что эта самая «зайка» стала для него моментом персонального кошмара. Он всегда считал себя рациональным и лишенным сантиментов, но пришлось признаться самому себе, что были несколько секунд, когда из-за едва знакомой собаки у него чуть не навернулись слезы из глаз.   
Рольф безупречно отработал команду, поданную с ультразвукового пульта, и барон фон Шайдт даже не успел вскрикнуть, когда огромный, сверкающий золотом пёс бросился на него, повалил на пол и одним движением крепких челюстей вырвал горло. Гости завопили и шарахнулись к двери, сбивая друг друга с ног и мешая охране. А Рольф сел на задние лапы и выпрямился, подняв передние в воздух и будто бы действительно аплодируя сам себе. Кровь ещё капала с золотой шерсти, а пёс улыбался, вывалив розовый язык и ожидая свою вкусняшку, ведь он всё правильно сделал!


End file.
